I Don't Care
Only Human is a song recorded by English recording artist Cheryl for her fourth studio album, Only Human. Upon its release, "I Don't Care" received positive reviews from contemporary music critics, who praised the song's production and commended Cheryl's choice to departure from overproduced songs. Background Following the release of Cole's third studio album, A Million Lights, in June 2012 and embarking on her debut solo headlining tour, Cole confirmed that a Girls Aloud's reunion would occur in November 2012. The group released their second greatest hits compilation, Ten on 26 November 2012 and In 2013, the group embarked on Ten: The Hits Tour. In March 2013, following the completion of the tour, Girls Aloud released a statement via their official Twitter to confirm that they were splitting permanently. On 30 September 2014, Cheryl announced that "I Don't Care" would receive its radio debut on the following day, 1 October on Capital FM Radio. That same day, she revealed the single's artwork through Instagram; it sees Cole with her head in her hand and laughing while sat on a chair. It also gave a glimpse of her rose tattoo. While being interviewed by Capital FM, Cole told that "A lot of the time I'm on set, so I had a lot of freedom. Don't Care' it sums up pretty much how I feel right now. It's very pop, but fun pop!" "I Don't Care" was officially released as the second single from Only Human on 2 November 2014. Composition "I Don't Care" is a pop and dance song which lyrically finds Cole singing "It feels so fucking good to say, I swear that I don't care". Idolator website editor Bianca Gracie noted that the song carries "an 80s carefree vibe to it, thanks to the breezy synths and pumping bass line", and incontrast to her other songs like "Ghetto Baby", there are no "massive bass drops or an in-your-face dance theme". According to journalist Harriet Gibsone from The Guardian, the song had the same energy as Erasure's song "A Little Respect" (1988). EntertainmentWise commented that "I Don't Care" "sums up the underlying message of the whole project quite nicely". According to Lewis Corner from Digital Spy, the song showcases Cole's new-found "F-You" attitude in a "spectrum of rasping electronics, jump-around beats and a massive middle-finger chorus". He considered that the lyrics is directed "at a collective of former love rats, keyboard warriors and sensationalised headlines". Critical Reception "I Don't Care" received mostly positive reviews from contemporary music critics. Harriet Gibsone, while writing for The Guardian newspaper called it a "bombastic pop blast teetering on the edge of ridiculousness. Song of the year". While reviewing Only Human for the same publication, Caroline Sullivan also gave a positive review and described it as an "actual radio-ready chorus to I Don't Care has a jaunty bit of Casio-pop". Bianca Gracie from Idolator website gave a positive review for the song, stating that on the current "haze of over-producsongs, it's actually quite refreshing", and emphasising that Cole's vocals "shine" in the song. Matthew Horton, while reviewing Only Human during its week of release for Virgin Media, commented that "the utterly addictive bounce of new single I Don't Care is an equally striking departure her previous releases, and not just because she's swearing her head off", in relation to its lyrics. Popjustice rated it eight stars, out of ten. EntertainmentWise website noted that "I Don't Care" was a particular highlight from the album. However, Edwin McFee from Hot Press gave a negative review for the album, calling "I Don't Care" a "club-tinged plastic pop song". Bradley Stern of MuuMuse said that the song "undeservedly stole the crown from Geri Halliwell" for most British female number-one singles. Kim Gregory from Now magazine wrote a negative review for the song, criticizing the Auto-Tune usage and repetition of the line "I don't care". Chart Performance In the United Kingdom, "I Don't Care" debuted at number one with 82,000 sales in its first week of release, as predicted by mid-week sales data. In doing so, Cheryl achieved her ninth number-one single (including those from Girls Aloud), and fifth as a solo artist, therefore becoming the British female artist with the most solo UK number ones, overtaking current record sharers Geri Halliwell and Rita Ora. It additionally peaked at number one in Scotland. "I Don't Care" debuted at number 92 on Flanders' Ultratip chart in Belgium on the issue dated 8 November 2014. The next week, it climbed to number 82. Music Video The accompanying music video for "I Don't Care" was directed by Colin Tilley in August 2014 in Málaga, Spain. The pair had previously collaborated on previous single "Crazy Stupid Love". The same month, the singer teased her followers on social media with pictures from the video. It officially premiered on 3 October 2014. It starts with a honey-skinned Cole skipping around a beach with long locks and smiling, wearing oversized wooly jumper. In another scene, Cole is on a luxury boat with a group of friends in a white crop-top, denim shorts and bright pink sunglasses. During the video she also dances in a yellow crop-top, while shots of her on top of a cliff are also shown. At one point, the singer is in a bed wearing nothing but a white shirt and smudged eyeliner, with glimpses of black, lace underwear underneath, and looks directly into the camera and mouthing "zero fucks given". The music video received mixed reviews from critics. Bella Brennan from Daily Mail noted Cole was fresh-faced and fearless and praised her for "shows off her playful side with a more laid-back and natural look than usual" and being "effortlessly chic". However, Kim Gregory from Now magazine provided a negative review for the video, pointing out her "dodgy" outfits and makeup, and stating she was disappointed with Cole's entire attitude in the video. Live Performance Cole performed "I Don't Care" on The X Factor eleventh series' results show on 2 November 2014, where she is also a judge. Following the performance, fans and critics alike accused the singer for miming during her set. Reportedly, the 3,300 lights used as a backdrop during the performance caused a 66-year old viewer to have an epileptic seizure. Remixes One Direction member Liam Payne remixed "I Don't Care" under his DJ alter ego Payno. Cole publicily thanked the singer for the remix version, and it was included on "I Don't Care"'s remix EP, under the title "Payno Vs. Afterhrs Remix". Four other remixes were available through the EP. Category:Solo Singles Category:Only Human